


You Just Feel Used

by ColoredGayngels



Series: the price we pay [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collars, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gerudo Outfit, Hair-pulling, Leashes, M/M, No Aftercare, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Verbal Humiliation, i thank god every day for the vai outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “My rules are simple. You are my pet. When you are out with me, you are quiet and you are obedient. Am I understood?”“Yes,” Link answers softly.“Good.”





	You Just Feel Used

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Dehumanization  
> Anonymous asked: Is dehumanization from bingo possible.
> 
> i had fun doing this one and coming up with the 'verse for it! thank you!

Secretly, Link is grateful that Ganon decided to allow him to sit at his king’s feet today, even if he does have to deal with the restriction of his veil. Sitting at Ganon’s feet means he doesn’t have to be alone, instead being able to rest his head against Ganon’s leg and have Ganon’s hand possessively on the back of his head. Link does mourn that the veil he must wear prevents Ganon’s fingers from running through Link’s hair, but he’ll take what he can get.

The day’s business is Ganon on his throne in Gerudo Town, taking audience from his people to see what he can improve. It is, in Link’s opinion, dreadfully boring, and he does wish they could return to their room, but he knows better than to disturb his king while conducting business. There are still several people waiting, but Link is _bored_. Between citizens, Link tugs gently on the fabric of Ganon’s trousers.

“Sir,” he whispers, but Ganon’s hand squeezes his head lightly.

“Patience, _pet_ ,” Ganon replies lowly. Link notes the emphasis on the word pet and drops his hand. It means Ganon himself is growing impatient, and Link will likely bear the brunt of it when they return to their quarters for the evening. Link huffs out a sigh and turns to press his forehead into Ganon’s knee.

After a few minutes more, he rubs his nose against Ganon’s calf and presses light kisses along the skin exposed beneath the hem of the trousers. He curls one hand around the back of Ganon’s ankle, fingers trailing over his leg and the cuffs holding on Ganon’s armor. Link’s starting to think his efforts futile when he feels Ganon’s thumb start stroking his hair through the veil, and he smiles into Ganon’s leg. Link doubles his efforts, scratching instead of stroking, nipping instead of kissing. It’s only when he licks a hot stripe up Ganon’s calf that Ganon finally does something.

“Enough.” He holds up his hand, cutting off the woman speaking. “Come back tomorrow, you will be the first heard. I’m done for the day.” She leaves quickly, ducking her head out of respect. Ganon looks at the guards around the room. “Go. You are not needed this evening.” The guards leave in much the same way, leaving Ganon and Link alone.

Link raises himself up on his knees, eager to be alone with his king. “Sir-”

“Quiet.” Ganon’s hand leaves Link’s head, moving down to grab at the gold chain leash hanging from Link’s collar. He gives a firm yank, and Link scrambles to follow, falling forward between Ganon’s legs. Link straightens himself back on his knees, looking up expectantly. “What, you think you’re clever? Making a fool of yourself in front of my people? Licking me like a common dog?” Ganon sighs. “Perhaps I shouldn’t allow you to sit with me anymore if this is how you’re going to behave.”

“No!”

“Then behave.” Ganon’s voice is firm. Link hangs his head in shame. “My rules are simple. You are my pet. When you are out with me, you are quiet and you are obedient. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Link answers softly.

“Good.” It takes but seconds for Ganon to pull Link’s veil up and off his head, messy blond hair landing in the boy’s face. Ganon gathers the locks in a messy bunch with one hand, undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers with the other. “Now, you are going to be a good pet. You will not speak unless I tell you. You will not come until I say. You may not touch yourself. You are mine to use, and I will use you until you’ve learned this.”

Ganon taps his cock on Link’s face a few times, and, like the obedient slut he is, Link waits for permission. Precome is smeared on his lips and he desperately wants to taste, wants to take Ganon down until he chokes. Instead, Link waits.

After what feels like an eternity, Ganon pries open Link’s lips with his thumb. Ganon’s cock rests on his tongue, and Link lets out a little whine.

“Suck,” Ganon orders.

Link wraps his lips around the tip immediately, sucking for all he’s worth. The warm, heavy weight of Ganon on his tongue is a feeling he’s come to associate with home. Link loves it, loves the smell, the taste. He loses himself in it, doesn’t pay attention, finds himself just lazily suckling instead of tending to his king.

Ganon sighs in annoyance, grip in Link’s hair tightening. “Useless little thing, can’t even suck cock right.” He pulls Link off his cock and slaps him, causing Link to cry out. “Do it right or I will leave you alone tonight.”

Link’s eyes widen in fear and he gets back to work, focusing all of his energy into bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. It doesn’t take long for Ganon’s hips to start jerking up into Link’s face, forcing his cock further down Link’s throat, until Link is on his knees with Ganon fucking his face.

“See, this is what you were made for. You were made for me, for my pleasure. You’re not some silly little _hero_ ,” Ganon spits the word as though it’s poison. “You’re just some toy the Goddess decided to play with and throw away when she was done.” Ganon shoves Link’s head down until the boy’s nose is buried in red curls. Tears fill Link’s eyes, both from the stinging words and lack of air, but he takes it. Ganon holds him down until his body jerks, trying to escape. Link’s hands fly up, scratching at Ganon’s wrists to let him up, to let him breathe.

Link manages to wrestle his way back, Ganon’s cock falling from his mouth. He draws in a ragged breath, small hands on Ganon’s knees.

Ganon tuts. “I wasn’t finished, pet. It seems I’ve loosened your leash too much, allowing you your hands.” He straightens himself out and stands, the short length of Link’s leash forcing him to follow. “Come.”

It’s a challenge for Link to keep up with the Gerudo’s long strides, but they quickly arrive back in Ganon’s bedroom. Ganon wraps the leash around a bedpost and heads for a chest in the closet. “Do you remember the first command I ever gave you, pet?”

Link nods, sinking to his knees gracefully, much more gracefully than the first time he fell to his knees for the king. He looks up expectantly.

Ganon returns to him with a bar with four leather cuffs attached, setting it down on the bed. “Good boy.” A gentle hand runs through Link’s hair and Link rubs his head against it, basking in the praise. “Up on the bed, now.” Link scrambles to obey, presenting on his hands and knees. He sticks his ass out in hopes Ganon will touch him and is pleasantly successful. “Pretty little thing. A shame I have to tie you up, truly.” The hand leaves his ass for a moment before coming down, hard. “For being lazy.” Ganon brings his hand down again, harder, this time on the other cheek. Link whimpers in pain but doesn’t yell. “For resisting.” He brings it down a third time, even harder than the last, directly in the center of Link’s ass, and this time Link _does_ cry out. “For making a fool of yourself in the first place. Face down.”

Link moves his hands out from under himself, dropping so his face is against the mattress. Ganon grabs the spreader and one of Link’s ankles, buckling it in almost too tightly. He does the same with Link’s other ankle, forcing his legs apart. He reaches under Link to pull his wrists back as well, fastening them in. The straps press uncomfortably into the jewelry of his sleeves. Ganon rolls him over and unclips his leash, replacing it instead with a leather cord which he clips one end of to Link’s collar and the other end to the bar, pulling Link’s head toward his legs ever so slightly.

Link is rolled back onto his knees. He’s even more uncomfortable now, bracelets digging into his skin, face smushed in the sheets, still fully clothed. Ganon pulls Link’s sirwal over his ass and about halfway down his thighs. Link’s own genitals are still tucked (uncomfortably) in the front of the garment, but there’s nothing to be done. He simply exists as a means to Ganon’s end.

Ganon pushes one oiled finger into Link unceremoniously, doing the absolute bare minimum to stretch him out. He pulls out after only a minute and Link whines, earning another slap on his ass. “No more noises out of you. You are a toy, and toys do not complain when they are played with.” And with that, Ganon thrusts in and bottoms out.

It takes all of Link’s power not to scream. It _hurts_ , the stretch is too much, and what little oil he can feel is only there for Ganon’s comfort. Ganon sets a punishing pace right away, letting Link know he’s in for a long night against the Gerudo’s stamina. One hand is bruising against the exposed skin of Link’s waist, the other tangling itself in Link’s hair and pulling. Link tries not to fight it, but the pull in his hair is working against the pull at his collar, each forcing his head in a different direction, and he wants to call out, wants to beg for it to stop, but calling out now would mean further punishment. He isn’t allowed a say, tonight. He’s already angered Ganon, is too afraid of what may happen to anger him further.

So Link remains the perfect little plaything, limp and silent and receptive to whatever his owner does with him.

Ganon finishes inside him before pulling out and rolling Link onto his back again. He pushes back into the messy hole and Link holds back a groan. When Ganon is unable to press closer, he growls, ripping Link’s sirwal down the center so one side hangs from each leg. Ganon leans over Link, claiming the boy’s mouth in a searing kiss. Link lets the man fuck his tongue into his mouth, licking over every tooth and trying to press it down Link’s throat. When he pulls back, Link is gasping for breath, hips squirming against Ganon’s as he continues pounding into Link.

“You. Are. _Mine_ ,” he growls, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust. “This body, these hands, this hole, that _tongue_ , are all mine. You are to never try to put on a show like that again, do you understand?” Ganon was _j_ _ealous_. It all makes sense now. “Answer me!” Ganon grabs Link’s jaw, angrily locking Link’s eyes with Ganon’s fiery amber. “Speak!”

“Yes,” Link gasps out. “Yes, yes, yes, I’m yours, only yours, nobody else’s!” Ganon moves his hand down from Link’s jaw to his prick, engulfing it in one large palm. Link lets himself cry out all he wants, pleasure overtaking him, hips jerking as much as they can with his restraints.

“Come.” Ganon twists his wrist just so and Link spills over it, body tensing and a silent scream on his lips. Ganon moves his hips faster, coming a second time with a shout, and the sensation of being filled again is enough to bring Link back up to half hardness.

Ganon pulls out and wipes the come on his hand onto Link’s stomach. Link whines at the loss, but all that gets him is another bark of “Quiet.” The buckles around Link’s wrists are undone, allowing his legs to fall to the bed. Ganon wipes himself down with a spare cloth that’s lying around, tossing it back to the floor before tucking himself back into his trousers and doing up his belt.

“I have business to attend to. Clean yourself up and join me in the study.”

The door swings shut behind him, leaving Link alone and thoroughly used.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
